Painful Hello's and Goodbye's: One-shot
by Bittyboo01
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke meet on the battlefield after he see's his brother, and Sasuke pierces himself with Chidori will he survive the brutal attack he's placed on himself or will he suffer until death overtakes him. Better than it sounds please R&R.


Painful hello's and goodbye's: one-shot

AN: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Sasuke had just headed out of Madara's hideout, his new eyes exploring the world around him. He only thought of the one thing that he could now complete... his revenge against the leaf village.

He had been running through the trees for about an hour, when he felt a familiar presence nearby. He activated his Sharingan, stopped on the ground, and swiftly turned around. Then he saw who it was.

"Sasuke, you foolish boy."

Sasuke had little shock written on his face, from seeing his dead brother, Itachi.

Sasuke could see by the Sharingan that this was no transformation jutsu or genjutsu. "What the hell is going on."

"Oh surely you would have figured out that this is a reanimation jutsu." Itachi stated giving his younger brother the death stare.

"And you broke free. That's just like you. You know-"

"You are the most foolish, idiotic, selfish boy I have ever known!" Itachi yelled with furry. "What on earth do you think you're doing?! Getting revenge on the leaf? Are you stupid?"

"I'm doing this for you! They forced you to destroy our clan! They need to pay for what they've done, they need to die! Every last one of them! Don't you get that!" Sasuke yelled back in reply.

Itachi suddenly appeared right in front of Sasuke. "Let me make something clear to you. They never forced me to do anything I chose to do that mission to save you. Do you honestly think for one second if I had refused that mission they would have let me or you live. I knew if I had refused, anyone else would have killed both of us without hesitation. I knew from the very beginning up to when i died that you would want to kill me so I planned everything out. And it would have gone the way i thought if Madara had never told you anything about me."

Sasuke turned the around and began to walk away.

"Do you really think if you go up against Naruto you'll win!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks, with his back still turned to Itachi. "He's stronger than he was before, I even had the pleasure of fighting alongside him. I can say for certain if you fight him, you will die."

"Why are you telling me this?" He slightly turned his head.

"You have great friends who love and care for you, friends who want nothing more then to see you come back to the village. Especially Naruto, he's the one person who hasn't faltered in wanting to bring you back. His determination remains the same, no matter what anyone tells him. If you go back now Naruto will be there even if others aren't."

Itachi walked slowly over to the front of Sasuke and put his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and connecting their foreheads. Like they used to do when they were both younger. "I'm telling you this as your loving older brother, please... make the right choice."

Sasuke could no longer hold back. All of his crazy ambitions flew out of his head and all he could think about was his brother right in front of him. Sasuke had his eyes closed and began to shed tears of sorrow.

"Sasuke make me proud. Don't have taste for vengeance. Do what's right. You don't have to forgive me, but remember that i will always love you, no matter what you do." At that moment Sasuke opened his eyes to see that his brother was dematerializing and dispersing though the wind.

Sasuke never got the chance to say goodbye. Itachi was gone, and his words rung in Sasuke's head for hours while he stood there in the same spot. His mind was made up.

Sasuke began once again to head out to the battle field.

It began to get dark, and Naruto was heading to Kakashi's third company unit to help out with the ninja swordsmen. He was out in the middle of nowhere in the nine tails state, when he suddenly sensed Sasuke's chakra getting closer and closer until he could see Sasuke using his chidori charging straight at him.

Naruto jumped away when Sasuke punched it into the ground right where he was standing. Naruto knew then, that he was serious.

They stood about fifteen to twenty feet away from each other. Naruto summoned a shadow clone while Sasuke pulled out his sword. Sasuke had his arm completely stretched out sword facing sideways. Naruto was expecting him to use chidori or some sort of fire jutsu, but this is not what he expected.

Sasuke dropped his sword and his arm slowly fell to his side. Sasuke couldn't bear to look Naruto in the eyes after everything he had done and said to him.

"Naruto, I heard that you fought alongside my brother. He made me realize just how screwed up I was about everything." Sasuke said staring at the ground.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly.

"I don't deserve to ever go back to the leaf! I deserve to die for the things i've done!" Sasuke yelled.

"That's not true! You have done some horrible things no doubt, but you don't deserve to die. And plus i can help clear your name with granny Tsunade, everythings gonna be alright now." Naruto said while calling off his shadow clone.

"I'm known as a criminal now, no one will ever except me like they did before, and even if they did i'd still feel like an outsider."

"Don't think like that Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "We're here for you Sasuke, all of us! We always will, because you're a leaf shinobi just like the rest of us!"

Just like with his own brother, Sasuke's heart had turned from a cold black heart, to a live and beating heart with feelings of love, which had come back into it.

Sasuke's head had slowing drifted down, for he didn't want Naruto to see him cry. He didn't want to be thought of as weak, but his emotions where too strong for him to hold back. He opened his eyes which were still filled with tears, which were streaking down his face, lifted his head up, and smiled. Not a crazy sadistic smile either, the kind if smile you give a friend that you haven't seen in a long time.

"Naruto." He managed to get out. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me, even though it would have been easier to just give up. I'm sorry... for everything i've ever done... to you, Kakashi, and to Sakura. Anger overtook me and all I wanted was revenge, but no matter how far i fell you never lost sight of me, you never gave up on trying to get me back... even after all the horrible things i'd said to you." The smile on Sasuke's face never faded away.

"Sasuke I..."

"Tell Sakura and Kakashi Sensei the things i've told you." Sasuke interupted Naruto, and charged up Chidori in his right hand. He stared at his hand for a moment, then looked back up to Naruto with a warm smile.

"Goodbye... Naruto." And at that moment Sasuke did something Naruto never expected him to do. Sasuke Chidori'd himself in the middle of his chest with a flat palm.

Sasuke felt the jolts of lightning running through his body. Where he hit himself was where his eternal chakra flame was, and also crushed his sternum and made his rib cage collapse onto his lungs.

Before he knew it he was falling towards the ground with the worst pain in his chest and a hard time breathing. But before he could fall to the floor he felt something warm catch him and slowly lower him down.

As soon as Naruto saw him falling he was at his side, caught him, and lowered him to the ground. The sound of Sasuke breathing was just awful, his breaths were short and quick, but he also sounded like he was suffocating.

"SASUKE! You stupid idiot! Why would you do something like that! WHY!" Naruto yelled at his now dying friend, unknowing of what to do.

As if on Que. Naruto could feel the presence of people coming their way, to aid him in his fight that never happened. He could feel one among them all that stood out... Sakura.

"Stay with me Sasuke! People are coming to help! You're gonna get through this okay!" Naruto yelled trying to encourage his friend to stay alive.

Sasuke's breathing was getting worse, and worse by the minute, and to make it even worse he started spitting up blood. Then he grabbed Naruto's arm and squeezed it.

Naruto continued to stare at his friend who was trying to tell him something. Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm and activated his Sharingan. With all the pain he was going through, he couldn't talk so he used his left hand and weakly pointed at his eye, then at Naruto. And of course Naruto knew what he was trying to tell him.

"Are you crazy Sasuke?! I'm not gonna take your eyes!" Naruto shouted, then looked up to see that the squad was getting closer.

Sasuke squeezed his Naruto's arm again, giving him a desperate but serious look, that said 'Please, as my dying wish. This'll make you stronger when you fight Madara.' Sasuke would only ever tell him that if he knew he wasn't gonna make it.

Naruto began to cry for he knew it wasn't very likely that he would make it out of this alive. "Okay... okay Sasuke... if you die... i'll take your eyes."

At that moment Sasuke knew that everything was gonna be alright... and he just... let go. The squad got there right at that very moment. When Sakura saw him lying there she noticed he wasn't breathing, and began searching him for a pulse, but found none.

Naruto told her what happened and Sakura along with some other medics began treating him.

What felt like mere seconds Sasuke woke up on the floor in the middle of nowhere. He stood up and looked around... there was nothing. Literally. He looked in every direction but only saw white emptiness. 'Am I dead?' He thought.

He hadn't the slightest clue where he was or why he was there. It almost made him angry, until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You did it, Sasuke." It turned out to be none other than his older brother. Sasuke then realized he had to be dead.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" He replied with sadness in his voice.

"You did the right thing. We're so proud of you, Sasuke." A females voice called out in another direction. Sasuke thought it sounded all too familiar and turned to the far right where the voice was coming from. And of course when he thought nothing else could break him apart, here it was. There approaching him was his own mother Mikoto Uchiha.

She placed her hand on his face and smiled, while Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke tried to hold it in but he just couldn't, he began crying once again. The last time he had seen his mother was when she was lying lifeless and dead on the floor in their own house.

His head fell as he continued to shed tears, when he felt his mother hold him like when he was younger. "You've grown so much."

"You certainly have grown into a strong Uchiha. You've made me proud to call you my son, you've made us all proud." A mans deep voice said to the left of him.

Sasuke couldn't bear to look up. He knew his voice all too well, his father, Fugaku Uchiha's voice. Sasuke tried to compose himself in any way possible, but found it near imposible.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his mother and held her tightly, afraid that she would suddenly slip away from him. "It's gonna be alright Sasuke. Even if it's just for a little bit, i'm so glad I got to see you again." Mikoto said sadly as she held her youngest son.

Sasuke slowly let her go and looked her in the eyes, with serious emotions on his face. He quickly wiped away the tears that had stained his face. "What do mean 'just for a little bit'? I'm dead right?" Sasuke asked very confused and almost frantic.

His family all exchanged glances and then looked upon him again. "Sasuke," Itachi started. "You're not dead, you still have life in you. You could return any second now for all we know."

Fugaku had now joined the small group next to the side of his beloved wife. "Just know that we will always love you, and your life is precious." Mikoto said as she once again placed her hand on Sasuke's face wiping another tear that had slid out of his eye.

"Yeah, you're the only one left to revive the Uchiha clan. Isn't that what you've wanted to do for years?" Fugaku stated as he stared down at his now grown up youngest son.

Sasuke just stared at them all unbelieving with sadness present in his eyes. His head fell and he stared at the ground. "B-but... I can't lose you all again." He mumbled, but everyone heard him otherwise.

"Sweet heart, you'll never lose us. We'll always be with you, no matter what." Mikoto said pulling him into another hug.

"She's right. We'll never leave you." Itachi stated with a smile, as him and his father joined the group hug.

Sasuke was overwhelmed with feeling and barely began letting tears flow out of his eyes again when he began to feel heavy. He knew what was happening... he was leaving. Sasuke's arms wrapped around his family the best they could as he savored the last few moments he would have with them in a long time. And every so slowly he began to fade away into nothing.

Sasuke suddenly awoke in a dull, under lit, hospital room. Questions began flooding his mind. 'What am I doing here?', 'How am I here?', 'How much time has passed here'. Just as he felt his brain would explode from asking himself all these questions, he heard the door slowly slide open.

There he strode in, Hokages coat on him with red flames at the bottom. The blonde, knuckle headed ninja had finally become Hokage. 'How long had he been here in the hospital?' Sasuke wondered, as it appeared the blonde didn't seem to notice he was awake.

Sasuke took in a deep breath to say something when his throat appeared extremely dry and made him cough instead, grabbing Naruto's full attention. He ran to his bedside, then called a nurse. Sasuke quickly received water, and was lifted into a sitting position.

"Sasuke, i'm so glad that you're finally awake." Naruto stated as he smiled brightly.

"Naruto, how long have I been asleep?" Sasuke asked feeling drained of all his energy.

Naruto's smile slightly disappeared as he began to answer his friend. "You've been in a coma for a whole five weeks. People were starting to believe that you wouldn't wake up."

Sasuke was in complete shock. It had only felt like mere minutes that he had been away from all of the people he knew, but in reality it had been so long.

Just as Sasuke was about to ask Naruto another question the door slid open and the room silenced. A female stood in the doorway as Naruto and Sasuke stared at her. She wore a bright smile and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Im so glad you're back, Sasuke."

AN: WASNT THAT GREAT, BUT WAIT, WHO COULD THAT MYSTERY GIRL BE, YOU ASK? WELL THAT ALL DEPENDS ON WHO YOU WANT IT TO BE!

AND SORRY FOR MY AWFUL UPDATES FOR "TIMES CHANGE" MY LAPTOP WITH MY DOCUMENTS FOR IT, HAVE BEEN CONFISCATED FROM ME SO IM TRYING MY HARDEST RIGHT NOW TO START RIGHTING UP CHAPTER 3 ON OUR HOME COMPUTER, BUT THE PROBLEM IS THAT I ALREADY FINISHED HALF OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE I GOT MY COMPUTER TAKEN AWAY.

ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. ;)


End file.
